The Triumph of True Love
by Blu-eyed-angel24
Summary: James-cute, charming ,popular, athletic totally in love Lily- beautiful,smart, funny,totally fed up
1. The last begining

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters you recognize I wish I did ..but I don't  
(A/N- This is my first fanfic so don't be to hard on me ok?)  
  
Chapter 1-The last beginning  
  
***Lily's P.O.V***  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, relieved that the long boring drive to the train station would be ending in a matter of minutes; her sister was driving her insane!  
  
Lily just didn't understand how her sister could think she enjoyed listening to her brag about all the new clothes she was going to buy as soon as lily left for "freak school" or maybe, thought lily she's just trying to bore me to death.  
  
Lily Evans was going in to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry not only that, she would be spending her last year at school as head girl! A small smile came to lily's lips as her fingers found the shiny head girl badge that was pinned proudly to her chest even though she was still dressed in her muggle clothes  
  
"Hey freak stop daydreaming about your imaginary freaky boyfriend and get out of the car were here" her sister Petunia's high pitched voice snapped Lily rudely back to reality. After throwing Petunia a disgusted glance and kissing her parents goodbye Lily made her way towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
***James's point of view*** "JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK!! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!!" The two dark haired boys cringed but obeyed, stopping and waiting while a harassed looking women wearing a stern expression hurried through the busy station to catch up to them, as she came upon them they turned to face her, both wearing the identical expressions of innocence that had gotten them out of so much trouble in the past. Unfortunately for them they were facing one of the few women in the world that didn't melt at one their smiles.  
  
"Don't go giving me that look, now hand them over at once!"  
  
Giving each other a defeated look they opened there hands to reveal what was left of the dungbombs they had been casually tossing into unsuspecting muggles luggage  
  
"Honestly I would expect more from boys who were entering there 7th year of school one of you as head boy no less!"  
  
"Sorry mum" said James adjusting his glasses and trying to look sincere  
  
"Yea we're real sorry Mrs. Potter" added Sirius "It was James's idea and he told me that cos he's head boy now I had to do what he said"  
  
This remark earned him a swift kick in the shins from his best friend  
  
"Ow Mrs. Potter James kicked me!"  
  
"Stop it both of you and hurry up or you'll miss the train .Merlin help me if I have to spend anymore time with the two of you!"  
  
"Ohh you no you love us" They both replied in unison then upon seeing the look she gave them in reply they bid her a hasty goodbye and dashed towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. 


	2. The reunion

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters you recognize I wish I did ..but I don't  
  
( A/N- Thank u so much to those people who reviewed I could believe it I was jumping around my house I was so happy ..now my mum thinks I'm strange)  
  
Chapter 2- the reunion  
  
***Lily's P.O.V***  
  
Lily was walking up and down the train looking for an empty compartment when she heard someone call her name, she turned to see the grinning face of her best friend in the whole world Tarah-Louise Johnson, or Tj as Lily called her. Tj like Lily was beautiful but in a very different way to her friend, Lily had wavy dark red hair and sparkling emerald eyes while Tj's hair was long straight and black and she had piercing blue eyes.  
  
The two friends hugged and were both talking excitedly about there summer adventures when they heard a cough from someone behind them, they both looked up startled, and to Lily's dismay and Tj's utter delight they came face to face with James potter, Sirus black, Remus lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (a/n damn him stupid..rat) otherwise known as the marauders. "Good afternoon ladies" said the ever polite Remus "Have a good summer?" Tj whose cheeks were now flushed crimson opened her mouth to reply but her voice seemed to have disappeared "um..cough.hi.." she finally managed to get out. Lily rolled her eyes she usually thought her friends crush on Remus was cute but Potter was staring at her and it was making her jumpy. " Remus, Potter, Black, Pettigrew " she acknowledged them all with a simple nod only pausing to flash a small smile at Remus the only one of the four she could stand. She was not in the mood for a conversation with them and hoped they had other places to be or people to annoy. She stared at the boys wondering how long it would take them to get the hint and move on, after an awkward minute or two lily gave up on being subtle and said "Could you leave now please?"  
  
With a pointed look at James but instead of looking hurt he just replied airily "Well we would if you two weren't taking up the whole corridor"  
  
Lily felt the colour rising in her cheeks as she realized that she and Tj were infact blocking their way. But instead of letting Potter know he'd embarrassed her she just lied haughtily  
  
"Fine we were going anyway"  
  
"Aww going so soon Lily?" wined James "we haven't had time to get reacquainted yet you know swap summer stories"  
  
"Ha, that James potter is something I do with my friends not my enemies"  
  
Lily replied snootily, Tj raised an eyebrow at this as Lily is not normally an unfriendly person. Lily was also a bit surprised with herself she really wasn't a snob she just really didn't like James Potter he was a big headed, arrogant, womanizer who always ruffled his hair because he thought it looked cool and just because he was cute and had amazing eyes that she could get lost in for hours didn't mean. Whoa back up a bit she told herself, like all the way back to arrogant womanizer, what had gotten into her?  
  
"You know you don't have to daydream about me Lily, you can have me in real life if that's what you want"  
  
James's amused voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Lily realized she'd been staring at him this whole time.  
  
"Yer right potter" Lily scoffed trying to regain her composure "I was just picturing what you'd look like with green warts all over your entire body"  
  
"So you were picturing my whole body eh?" James shot back without missing a beat. Even Tj laughed at that one and she was rewarded with a murderous glare from Lily "Come on Tj were leaving" lily spat at her friend and they turned to leave.  
  
"Don't worry lil's we'll have plenty of time to swap summer stories now were sharing our own special dormitory"  
  
James's happy declaration made lily stop in her tracks and unfortunately she was too preoccupied to see the cheerful witch with the food trolley until it was too late.  
  
Lily looked around everywhere was scattered with pies, pasties and magical sweets. Ok, thought lily this would be hilarious if it wasn't for. she looked up from were she had fallen to the floor to see a grinning James standing over her a shiny head boy badge pinned to his robes he bent down and kissed the top of her head causing her to wince and ignoring the fierce glare she shot at him he stepped around her and headed down the corridor, after a few steps he turned for a second to give lily a wink and say "It's going to be a magical year lils"  
  
(A/N- sorry if that's not as good as the last chapter plz review!!!! I'll update soon)  
  
***James P.O.V***  
  
"So prongs I see you plan to get over your love for Evans didn't go according to plan" Sirus said smirking at James's ecstatic look that hadn't changed since he found out lily had been made head girl.  
  
"Nah it was meant to be mate, me n lils we were made to be together nothing can change that" James replied dreamily running he's hand through he's already unruly hair.  
  
"Somehow I don't think lily sees it that way mate" Sirus stated unhelpfully  
  
"Yer she hates you prongs maybe you should just forget about her" peter piped up Then he shrank back down at the sight of James looking like he was going to hit him. (A/n hehe loser)  
  
"Shut it peter"  
  
"Don't you guys worry about lily she'll come around I mean who on this earth could spend and entire year with me with out succumbing to my amazing charms and good looks?" James pretended to look hurt when his friends broke out in hysterical laughter before finally laughing himself. During this laughter fit something occurred to James, maybe it was stuff like that that lily was referring to every time she called him big headed, hmm he thought to himself I might have to stop that if I wont to get on lily's good side. It wouldn't be easy but James would do anything to make lily his.  
  
James looked up as someone entered the compartment he and his fellow marauders had claimed. It was lily, even after 6 years James's stomach still flipped at the sight of the beautiful redhead and James would kill to find out how he could get her to replace the scowl on her face to the stunning smile she wore when James wasn't in sight.  
  
"James we have to go to the front of the train to the prefect's compartment and give the prefects there instructions" lily said to James while trying hard to meet his eyes then she turned on her heel and walked away. James stood up "cya guys at Hogwarts ok? Duty calls" James gave them a smirk and then followed lily out. 


	3. Chess n Bets

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters you recognize I wish I did ..but I don't (I do own Tj though)  
  
(A/n ok thank you all who reviewed thank u thank thank u and have all of you seen the trailer for the Prisoner of Azkaban?? It looks really good except Sirius looks scary and bumish)  
  
Thanks to  
  
ever wondering- lol thanks loz your story's rock  
  
Panda10s  
  
J.E.A.R.Potter  
  
For you great reviews ( please keep reviewing  
  
***Lily's P.O.V***  
  
Lily gazed around the compartment, she and James had just finished giving the new prefects there instructions and most of them had gone off to change into there school robes. Her eyes met James's as he glanced up from the piece of parchment he had been inspecting and her eyes wrinkled into a glare as she braced herself for the arrogant comment she knew was coming.  
  
"So lil's are you looking forward to all those nights were going to be spending alone together this year as much as I am?" James's eyes sparkled with laughter as he watched Lily's outraged expression.  
  
"If you so much as put one toe in my room at any point this year Potter you will wish you'd never been born!"  
  
Lily told him through gritted teeth she felt her cheeks flushing red from the anger that was bubbling up inside her.  
  
"Aww lils you're so cute when you're angry your cheeks match your hair!"  
  
Taking a deep breath lily tried to calm herself what good would it do if she lost her temper? She would just end up hexing him and she knew that would not be a very good way for a head girl to start the school year, even if it would be awfully satisfying to see Potter belching up slugs. So taking another calming breath and resisting the ever growing temptation to reach for her wand she pasted a very wide very fake smile on her lips then looking Potter in his annoying, though ok gorgeous face she said  
  
"Don't call me lil's please"  
  
James's face fell as he realized that she wasn't going to continue what in his mind was probably a very nice conversation so he tried to get her riled up again by taunting her  
  
"Ok lil's" when this got no reaction he carried on  
  
"If you say so lil's" still they fake smile on her face didn't waver  
  
"Anything for you .."  
  
Lily didn't hear the rest of James's sentence as she had already left the compartment. She had turned as she was leaving to see James still babbling on without noticing his lack of an audience. Smirking she left to find Tj and maybe some of her other friends.  
  
Remus's P.O.V  
  
"Check mate!" Sirus let out a triumphant whoop and Remus rolled his eyes  
  
"Padfoot my friend I know it's only on rare occasion that you win a game of wizard's chess but honestly"  
  
Sirus response was to stick his tongue out at his friend and reply  
  
"You moony are just jealous"  
  
"Yes" Remus admitted with mock seriousness "you're right, I am soo green with envy over your ability to beat Peter at wizard's chess" Remus let out an exaggerated sigh then had to stifle a laugh as he caught sight of peter obviously struggling to work out whether or not he had just been insulted.  
  
Remus yawned he'd been extremely tiered lately and he had a pretty good idea of why, he was just about to bring up the subject of the fast approaching full moon when there was a soft knock at the compartment door, he looked up to see a pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes smiling shyly at them.  
  
"Hey may I sit in here with you guys cause lily's busy with head girl stuff and.. I ..I can't seem to find the rest of my friends"  
  
Tarah-Louise asked a blush staining her cheeks. As if the boys could see that she had rehearsed the question over and over to her self.  
  
"Sure, come in make yourself at home" Remus exclaimed jumping up, then realizing how eager he sounded he took on what he hoped was a careless expression and sat back down shrugging and trying to avoid the curious looks his friends were giving him.  
  
"Thanks" Tj replied gratefully and she sat down on the floor next to Sirus and the now scattered chess board. There was an awkward silence as Remus and Tj sat, each not wanting the other to catch them looking at them. Finally Remus glanced Sirus who was looking back and fourth between the two of them a mischievous grin spreading across his features. Crap, thought Remus he's going to say something! And knowing Sirus it would be something incredibly embarrassing for himself and probably Tj as well.  
  
"Want to play chess Tarah- Louise?" Remus blurted out in order to stop Sirius's big mouth from causing any trouble.  
  
"Sure" replied Tj grateful for something to end the awkward silence "And you can call me Tj" she added with a shy smile  
  
"Cool Tj so how good are you at chess?" Sirus asked competitively  
  
"Pretty good actually" Tj shot back  
  
"Becha not good enough to beat the best chess player in the world!!" Sirus boasted proudly  
  
"Is that a challenge Mr. Black?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You're on"  
  
"Ok loser has to...KISS REMUS!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!??!" Remus had been listening amused to the two's bantering up until that point.  
  
"How did I get dragged into this?" he wined uncharacteristically and he shot Sirius a pleading look but he just winked at him and mouthed "Trust me" over Tj's head.  
  
"So is it a deal?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at Tj  
  
Tj glanced at Remus as if she was looking for a sign that she should accept but when she met his eye he quickly looked to the floor.  
  
"Ok fine" Tj finally replied sounding uncertain.  
  
"Then let the game begin!" bellowed Sirius.  
  
Remus sighed resignedly and sat back in his chair this would be an interesting game.  
  
An hour later Remus was sitting on the edge of his seat the game was still going and it was grinding his nerves. Damn he cursed to himself Tj was winning. It wasn't that he wanted to kiss her or anything . it was just that he didn't want to kiss Sirius. Although Tj was awfully pretty and kissing her wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. Remus closed his eyes lost in a thought and remained like that until suddenly a voice cried  
  
"Check mate!"  
  
(A/n tee hee I hope you liked this chapter! Ok review and tell me who should have to kiss Remus Tj or Sirius?? Bye for now) 


	4. Chimpanzees and Bellybuttons

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters you recognize I wish I did ..but I don't  
  
(A/n ok I no a lot of people were annoyed with me leaving he last chapter were I did so I'm sorry and I'm also sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!)  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed I love you all!!!  
  
Tori-black  
  
Crimson girl  
  
Kikew1  
  
J.E.A.R.Potter  
  
Panda10s -Tee Hee  
  
Logicalraven  
  
Thank you all for you help!!! Hope you like this chapter (  
  
*** Tj's P.O.V***  
  
"Wha...But..how?" a newly defeated Sirus stood flabbergasted  
  
"I won I won I won I bet the best chess player in the world! I am the greatest" Tj danced around the compartment singing her praises.  
  
"Gad to see the realization that you don't have to kiss me makes you so happy" Remus sounded a bit hurt.  
  
Tj stopped mid twirl she had completely forgotten about the bet. How stupid can you get she scolded herself you had a perfect excuse to kiss Remus and you blew it!  
  
Tj opened her mouth to defend herself but was stopped by Remus, shaking his head he told her to forget it.  
  
Shrugging Tj turned to face Sirius  
  
"So Sirius don't you owe someone a kiss?"  
  
She was answered with groans from both boys.  
  
"Tj please have pity on me!" Remus begged  
  
"Uh uh sorry no can do a bets a bet boys" the amusement now clear in her voice  
  
Remus cringed but Sirius seemed to have accepted his fate and was, as only he could taking it in his stride.  
  
"Ready Remy?" Sirius asked coyly batting his eyelashes at his now horrified friend causing Tj even though she was sympathetic to break down in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ok ok lets just get this over with shall we?" huffed Remus  
  
"Ok fine" agreed a grinning Tj "on 3"  
  
"1..2..3"  
  
Sirius moving as fast as lightning lent towards Remus then a second later it was over  
  
"Heyyy no fair "moaned Tj "I blinked" But Sirius and Remus who were both looking disgusted just turned and glared at her.  
  
"Hey hey don't hurt me it wasn't my big idea" holding her hands up in surrender Tj slowly backed away.  
  
"No but I was just trying to help you two lovebirds get it together" Sirius wined childishly "you weren't supposed to win"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Remus's voice sounded somewhat forced and Tj didn't fail to notice that he was blushing.  
  
"Come Remus it obvious you have a thing for her" Sirius coaxed  
  
Tj could feel her heart begin to race at the thought that Remus might actually like her. She new it was risky to believe anything that Sirius black said but she hoped very much that he was right about this.  
  
***Lily's P.O.V***  
  
Lily was walking aimlessly down the corridor of the train keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of her best friend. Lily didn't understand it, she wasn't in the compartment with the rest of there friends were could she have gotten to? Suddenly she got an idea and wondering how it took her so long to think of it she spun on her heel and walked in the other direction. Not noticing the boy with his dark greasy hair and hook shaped nose creeping up behind her.  
  
*** James's P.O.V***  
  
James arrived at the marauders usual compartment to find an interesting scene Sirius, Remus and Lily's friend Tj were sitting on the ground in the middle of the compartment in what looked like a very uncomfortable silence. Tj was glancing hopefully at Remus who was staring daggers at an oblivious Sirius who seemed to be concentrating on continuously wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his robes  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" James asked curiously looking around at the three teenagers. They looked up at him startled "No we were just . having a friendly game of chess" Tj answered him gesturing at the scatted chess pieces as if to prove her statement.  
  
James raised his eyebrows at them and was going to push the subject further but was interrupted as Tj spoke again.  
  
'So where's Lil's?" she asked cleverly bringing up the subject that would be most likely to distract James.  
  
"We ah parted ways she said she had something important to do" James lied unconvincingly.  
  
"She ditched you" Sirius stated knowingly  
  
"No! She had .well ok yes she walked out on me in fact" James admitted sheepishly  
  
"Wow that's harsh" sympathized Peter but Remus new better "what did you do? He questioned James.  
  
"Why does everybody always assume it's my fault?" James asked defensively  
  
"Because it always is" Remus scoffed  
  
"Yer well a bit of benefit of the doubt from my friends wouldn't go astray around here" James pouted bitterly glaring at his fellow marauders.  
  
But his friends were saved from defending themselves as at that moment lily came crashing through the compartment door, she giggled at the sight of them.  
  
"Ello ello ello what's up peeps?" she slurred through her giggles  
  
The "peeps" had turned towards her and were now looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Um lils are you ok" Tj asked which seemed like a rather pointless question as lily was now spinning in circles giggling to herself again.  
  
James who was rather amused put his hands firmly on the spinning girl's shoulders to stop her.  
  
"Lily are you drunk?" he asked disbelievingly  
  
"James are you drunk?" Lily mimicked him  
  
James rolled his eyes at her; well at least she'd called you James instead of Potter for once he told himself. But then with surprising strength for someone so small Lily wrenched herself out of his grip and tried to move out of he's reach but unfortunately she was still extremely dizzy from spinning in circles and she fell backwards in to James causing him to fall to the ground with Lily on top of him  
  
James felt his pulse quicken as he looked up in to Lily's sparkling green eyes, he had never been this close to Lily before, he was close enough to kiss her and that's what he had intended to do but suddenly Lily got another fit of the giggles and as she rolled off him she turned and told him something she quite obviously thought he should know  
  
"I have a belly button!"  
  
She sounded so proud of this fact that the others who had been watching the interesting scene unfold before them in silence now collapsed down next to them in hysterical laughter. James looked at them a pained expression on his face then he too started to laugh. The group continued laughing until Lily got bored and started to sing "I'm a little teapot" at the top of her lungs while doing the actions as well. James while trying hard to work out why anybody would make up a song about teapots looked around the compartment to catch the others reaction to Lily's puzzling yet amusing behavior. Sirius to no surprise of James was mimicking Lily in attempt to memorize the song and dance while Remus and Tj just looked worried.  
  
"Ok who are you and what have you done to my best friend" Tj demanded of Lily to James she sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. Obviously Remus could hear it to as he put his arm around her in a way of comfort and she thanked him with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry Tj we'll take lily to the hospital wing as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts she'll be fine" James told her he was going to add some more comforting words but was distracted by a high pitched yell from Lily  
  
"No stupid you're doing it wrong!" Lily had been attempting to teach Sirius the actions to I'm a little teapot but somehow she had confused him, he was gesturing around with his arms and jumping up and down and in no way did he resemble a teapot.  
  
"Silly silly Sirius you look like a chimpanzee" Lily chorused in a sing song voice then before any one could stop her she waved her wand in his direction and then squealed in delight at the baby chimp that was now sitting were Sirius had been.  
  
Tj gaped in shock at the cute hairy monkey that was sitting in front of her it had the same mischievous blue eyes as the marauder they new so well.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked the monkey skeptically "Is that you mate?" But the monkey just got up and scrambled out of the compartment a few seconds later they heard a load crash and the familiar cries of enraged Slytherins. James exchanged a knowing look with Remus and Tj.  
  
"It's Sirius"  
  
They announced simultaneously. James sent Tj and Remus to go and catch the wayward chimp and he went to tend to Lily who was having an animated conversation with a snoring Peter. She looked as though she was enjoying this one sided chat though so he left her to it deciding it would keep her out of trouble  
  
About 20 minutes later Remus and Tj arrived carrying a struggling Sirius the chimp  
  
"We found him in a compartment of 7th year Ravenclaw girls they were talking to him in baby talk and tickling his tummy" Tj told James  
  
"He looked like he was having a good time though" remarked Remus  
  
"I'll bet he was" James laughed. Suddenly Lily who had still been talking to peter spotted the chimp/Sirius and jumped up yelling "Monkey! Monkey! I wanna hold the monkey!"  
  
Tj ignoring lily's insistent cries spoke to James  
  
"How is she?" she gestured towards lily who was now pulling on Sirius foot causing him to screech in annoyance.  
  
"She'll be fine I just don't know about the rest of us" he answered sighing.  
  
***Remus's P.O.V*** As Remus stood in the middle of the train compartment watching the head girl of his school play tug of war with the leg of the screeching chimp that used to be one of his best friends he knew this eventful train ride would be the start to what was going to be a memorable year.  
  
(A/n- ok I hope you liked this chapter it was inspired by my friend jenny 'cos when were together we act like lily did in this chapter lol R&R please Britt) 


	5. shampoo n gypsy curses

(A/n I'm baaacck!! I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update I no its been ages n I wish I could say its because my life is so exiting and hectic but its not.....I'm just lazy and I have had a really bad case of writers block anyway thanks to sammi n chook for getting me writing again lol ok im going to go no so you can finally read this chapter!! Luv Blu eyed angel A.K.A -Britt )  
  
Chapter 5– shampoo n gypsy curses.  
  
***Lily's P.O.V***  
  
Lily's eyes fluttered open and she squinted trying to make her eyes adjust to the light that was being made ten times brighter as it was reflecting of the clean white walls of the... wait Lily asked herself were the hell was she? She strained her mind to think, the last thing she remembered was she was on the Hogwarts express on her way to school she'd been looking for Tj when... when what? What had happened? Her desperate assault on her memory was interrupted when someone coughed above her she looked up quickly and soon regretted her actions as the sharp movement caused her head to throb with pain, she quickly shut them again.  
  
"Morning sleepy head! it's about time you woke up" Lily's foggy brain tried to decipher the owner of the familiar voice.  
  
"Did you dream of me?" Lily groaned, even in the state she was in she knew instantly the one person who would make such an arrogant remark.  
  
"Shut it potter" she tried but failed to sit up and as she collapsed back on the bed she yelled at the amused boy still hovering above her. "Where in hell am I?" "The hospital wing" he replied as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Ok and why am I here?"  
  
"No idea you came stumbling into our compartment on the train and you were bloody pissed"  
  
"I was not! I don't drink" Lily defended herself looking slightly miffed.  
  
"So you're saying you turned Sirius into a monkey when you were sober?"  
  
"I did what?" Lily was looking at him with disbelief  
  
"You...Turned... Sirius...into...a ...monkey" James said in a slow clear voice like he was talking to a small child.  
  
Lily was starting to get scared why couldn't she remember what happened to her? She could feel the panic surging in her veins she felt so helpless she hated not being in control of herself. She decided to vent her panic into anger at least her anger she could control in some way.  
  
"DON'T PATRONIZE ME POTTER JUST GET SOMEONE REAL FOR ME TO TALK TO"  
  
Lily screamed at James but instead of yelling back he just calmly asked  
  
"What I'm not real?"  
  
"No, I need someone who understands human feelings and to do that you have to actually have feelings"  
  
Even Lily was surprised at how icy her voice was but she was even more surprised to see James flinch as if what she said actually had an effect on him which if she thought about it would completely disprove what she had just screamed at him.  
  
She looked at James again searching for a sign that his feelings did actually exist but at the moment he was silently staring back at her with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
After a few moments James opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind, he just nodded silently to Lily and turned and walked out of the door that was across the room.  
  
Lily laid back in the hospital bed trying to make sense of what had just happened then, unable to do so she shifted her thoughts to something more important  
  
What the hell she was doing in the hospital wing, But before she had time to compile a theory on what had happened to her Madam Pomfrey the young motherly nurse of Hogwarts came bustling over to her bedside  
  
"Hello dear your awake" she said cheerily stating the obvious,  
  
"um yeah I am,... do you no what happened to me?" Lily forced herself to ask this calmly even though she was dying to no the answer.  
  
"I do indeed" "Drink up" the nurse was forcing a deep purple liquid into Lily's mouth.  
  
"Well?" Lily spluttered, the medicine burning her throat as it went down.  
  
"Well what dearie?"  
  
"The spell what was the spell?"  
  
"not a spell a curse, Piav Armaya" Lily stared at the nurse like she was speaking another language which it turned out, she was.  
  
Piav Armaya loosely translated was 'the drinking curse' it was Romanian, a gypsy curse. It was used by the gypsy folk to get people drunk in order to steal from them. Although this fascinated Lily it also left her puzzled, Why would some one want to hurt her? And why with a gypsy curse?  
  
Ok, she could answer the first question herself now she thought about it, being muggle born she was despised by the majority of the Slytherins, also she amended there's all those ditz's that are always hanging off Potter they'd had it in for her since James had declared his undying love for her in the middle of the great hall last year. Lily rolled her eyes at the memory then froze, that wasn't her usual reaction, in the past when that memory had surfaced she had felt angry, sick and humiliated now she just felt mildly amused what was happening to her?  
  
***Malfoy's P.O.V***  
  
He was Brilliant to say the least well that was his opinion anyway it had been genius to get the mudblood with the gypsy curse this way not even the great Albus Dumbledore could trace it to him as its not like he used a wand and anyhow it hadn't been him who'd spoke the curse it had been Snape, Malfoy laughed to himself, that spineless git would do whatever he asked of him it was pathetic really but his hatred for the marauders and anyone associated to them had proved useful so Malfoy would continue to feed this friendship for as long as his master thought it necessary.  
  
*** James P.O.V***  
  
Stalking down the long corridor James muttered to himself how could she say he didn't have feelings? Him the one person who loved her more than anything. Who was she to say who he was? She never even took the time to get to know him she always just assumed he was the same big headed, arrogant berk he (admittedly) was back in 5th year.  
  
James stopped and looked around in his anger he had completely missed the entrance to the Gryffindor towers he was some were near the Slytherins common room, he recognized his surroundings from the many time he and his fellow marauders had made late night "visits" to there enemy's dorms. Suddenly James heard a growling noise from behind him, he turned slowly expecting to seeing a towering ugly troll angrily brandishing its troll in his face, instead he found a fuming Severus Snape. James sniggered to himself, close enough he thought, all he needs is a club.  
  
"What do u want Snape? If your looking to borrow my conditioner I'm sorry even if you used my whole years supply it wouldn't have an effect on your slimy head"  
  
"You think your so funny don't you potter?" Snape sneered at him  
  
"Yer well my friends seem to think so" said James nodding agreeably  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't been somewhere performing to your fans you could have been protecting your mudblood girlfriend" his voice dripping with malice.  
  
"You did something to Lily didn't you? How else would you no she was hurt we've only been back a few hours" James could feel the anger growing inside him nothing made him more angry then people who hurt lily.  
  
"How could I? Just the sight of the ugly mudblood makes me sick" Severus spat  
  
"Are you sure you aren't confusing her with your reflection?" James shot back easily these battles of insults really weren't a challenge for him but he was growing irritated he was just trying to work out what curse to shoot at Snape when he saw him grab his upper arm and wince.  
  
"We'll finish this later Potter" Snape said hurriedly and he turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
James stared after him in confused disgust what the hell was that about? He knew Snape was a coward but he had never directly backed out of a fight with him before.  
  
****Some one evils P.O.V***** (A/n lol sorry I need this to be like a neutral perspective ya no? so some one evil it is.)  
  
To either sides of him they gathered men and women young and old they all came the moment they heard or should he say felt there masters call although he mused it wasn't like they had a choice anymore, to their master failing to show when he called to them or even being late was not expectable and no matter what the excuse they would be punished no questions asked. No one ever doubted the sincerity of their lords words they had all witnessed what he could do very willingly some could even say he enjoyed it those were the ones that had seen the look in his eyes when he tortures the ones who disobey him. His master was evil to the core of his soul, he didn't have one ounce of humanity in his whole being. And he loved him for it.  
  
(A/n so yer that's it hopefully it was worth the wait if not sorry! Anyway please review people! Oh yer and thanks to all my reviewers I love guys you rock!!! Ok im going to watch Queer eye 4 the strait guy! Lol bye) 


	6. Tours and silk sheets

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters you recognise I wish I did ..but I don't

Lilys P.O.V

Lily sighed with impatience, she'd stayed in the hospital wing over night on Madam Pomfreys insistence but now it was almost noon and she was getting bored. She felt fine and she'd told the nurse that but she had shrugged off Lilys reassurances saying that she must stay until they were sure there were no more side effects from the curse.

But lily just wanted to go back to the common room and see her friends she had only seen Tj for those few minutes when she first got on the train (that she could remember anyway) and she just wanted to get back to her normal Hogwarts life.

Finally after what seemed like hours the nurse came and told her she could go though not before giving her a stern warning to come straight back if she felt in anyway strange.

As Lily made her way back to the common room she started thinking, why was Madam Pomfrey so worried? in all Lily's years at Hogwarts there had not been any student that she could not cure, so why was she so concerned about a silly gypsy drinking curse? It didn't make sense but she amended what did make sense in this place?

She gazed around her, everything was alive, or at least it was moving, the staircases, the paintings even the suits of armour waved as she passed.

She laughed as she pictured Petunias face if she ever stepped inside the castle then sighed as she remembered the days when they were both children and they would fanaticise about magic castles and fairy princesses.

Although, when she really thought about it hadn't been all that fun as petty always got to be the beautiful princess while she made Lily the jealous evil stepsister it was sadly ironic how the jealousy had consumed petunia since the day Lily had been accepted at Hogwarts.

"Your not going to stand there all day are you dear?" Lily looked up startled she hadn't even realised she was standing in front of the entrance to the common room.

"I'm sorry I was on another planet for awhile there" Lily apologised

"That's ok, Password?"

"Churlish" lily said quickly, grateful that madam pomfrey had told her the password so she wouldn't have to wait for someone to come past and let her in. She laughed as she imagined how funny it would look the head girl asking for the password.

James P.O.V

James was sitting in a giant armchair when Lily walked into the room, he knew she was there even before he looked up he always did, he had tried to stay angry, he really had! What she had said about him had really cut him but it was impossible, it hurt him to even think mean things about her. He looked up as she passed and searched her face he didn't no exactly what he was looking for maybe just some sign that she was sorry about what she had said but to him she just looked dazed. His eyes followed her retreating back up the stairs and out of sight.

James was still staring at the staircase a few minutes later when lily came thundering back down, she looked ready to kill

"POTTER" her voice was ice cold

James was stumped, normally when she got this mad at him he knew what he had done because he had done it knowingly

"What the hell did you do with my stuff?" she asked him angrily.

James frowned as he tried to work out what the hell she was going on about

"What?" But his confusion only seemed to infuriate her more

"My things! It's all gone! Clothes, books everything what did you do with it?"

Suddenly James understood, "oh" was all he could manage before he burst out laughing

"OH? I"LL GIVE YOU OH!" James knew he was making things worse with his uncontrollable laughter but he couldn't help it.

"Im…sorry" he apologised breathlessly. "I didn't touch your stuff really"

"But then who" Lily started but was interrupted

"Your head girl remember?" James stated "Heads have there own dorms"

It was Lily's turn to 'oh' "but you …..why? Her face looked a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

Although she looked so cute when she was upset James figured he should help her out "I've been in the heads dormitories, I'm just here now because I was looking for Sirius and Remus"

"I see….so the head rooms? Where would they be?" Lily questioned looking more than a little uncomfortable.

James thought about it and realised he could use this to his advantage so causally he replied "well its kind of hard to explain its heaps easier if someone shows you the first time"

Lily looked at him sceptically for a minute but in the end she just nodded in silent agreement.

"Ok then this way please" James instructed with the manner of a tour guide as he lead her out of the portrait hole.

"And now to your left you can see a stunning portrait of …..Somebody"

Lily rolled her eyes to show him how unimpressed she was with his display but he continued on anyway.

"And over there to the right is the ugliest hag in history of the wizarding world! ...opps sorry my mistake it's just a Slytherin" by the look on her face James could tell this wasn't impressing her so he decided just to walk in silence

Lily's P.O.V

What James didn't realise was just how close he had been to cracking lily's façade it took her tremendous effort to keep herself from laughing at his last comment. With intense concentration lily managed to keep her blank expression even as just James began joking again until they reached a statue of a hippogriff that James bowed to causing it to shift aside and reveal a doorway to what appeared to be a slightly smaller version of the Gryffindor common room.

Lily was to impressed to glare At James as he put his arm around her shoulders and led her up the staircase that finished at a platform with two doors.

Shrugging of James's arm lily reached towards the door handle of the door that suddenly bore the words Lily Evans in gold cursive. But as she was opening it James pulled at her arm causing her to spin around and face him.

"Yea?" Lily was impatient to settle into her brand new room.

"Don't cha think you could have a lot more fun with what's behind this door?" James said suggestively gesturing at the door that displayed his name.

"Um ew?" lily really couldn't be bothered getting angry so she just relished it the extreme satisfaction of slamming her door in his smirking face.

Sighing lily fell backwards on to the gigantic bed revelling in the amazing feel of the silk bedsheets beneath her. After a few minutes had passed lily sat up resigned to the fact that if she didn't get up now she'd end up spending what was left of the afternoon sleeping on her new bed. As she was sitting up she noticed and envelop sitting on the bedside table

Lily frowned as she picked up the paper to her knowledge only the heads and house elves were aloud in the head dorms and she very much doubted it was from a house elf.

Curiously she opened the enveloped took out a piece of paper and read the first line

To my flower girl,

(A/n I AM SOOO sorry for not writing for so long but computers do not cooperate with my family  any hoo sorry about the cliffy but is just so fun hehehe)


	7. love letters and snowstorms

(Disclaimer I don't own anthing you recognise ….i wish I did but I don't)

Lily's P.O.V

To my flower girl,

I'm writing this letter to you about the biggest thing that happened in my life

I fell in love with you. The way you smile, your personality, your eyes, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I wanted to be with you more then anyone else in my life. I've never felt for someone the way I feel about you.

You're everything to me, the last thing I think of before I go to sleep and the first thing in the morning. I need you in my life, and if I don't have you then I don't wanna be around. When I'm with u all I can think about is how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have u in my life. I want to give u the world. I wish I could.

I know you probley don't wanna hear this but I had to tell you cause I love u so much...

-

And that's all it said it wasn't signed lily turned the paper over furiously searching for a name but with no avail there was nothing.

Who on earth could have written this too her? The obvious guess would be Potter but theirs no way James could have written something as sweet as that. But then who? She just couldn't figure it out no matter how hard she tried and the thinking was starting to make her dizzy. She folded the letter into a tiny square and placed it in the top drawer of her bedside table and decided to head downstairs it must be almost time for dinner anyway. As she pulled herself up she shook her head to clear away the fuzziness swimming around inside it like a cloud and it was replaced with thoughts of the puzzling letter.

James's P.O.V

"No offence James but I haven't eaten like this all summer!" Sirus exclaimed while piling his food onto his plate.

"What because my house doesn't have an endless supply of food? Mum already had to hire two extra house elves to keep up with your never-ending apatite!" James informed his starving friend.

"She told me to eat what I want she said I was a healthy growing boy!" Sirius insisted defensively.

"She just didn't want you to feel bad for eating us out of house and home" James told him.

"Now could some one please explain how some can EAT you out of your house? Or you're home? Are they not the same thing?" and Sirus went on but truthfully James had stopped listening and his thoughts were now on the small red head that had just walked into sight and sat down at the other end of the table.

"James! James!" Sirus was desperately trying to get the attention of his daydreaming friend finally James turned toward s him.

"Yea what?"

"Do you no why else what you said doesn't make sense?"

"No…. why?"

"Coz you live in a mansion not a house!" Sirus explained to him proudly"

Malfoys P.O.V

He sat silently watching, from what he could tell it hadn't started yet, but his master had told him to be patient that it would all happen soon. He had said that there was nothing they would be able to do to stop it, they wouldn't know how. Laughing to himself he thought about how much wiser his master was than these people how much more prepared how much more powerful. They only had one weapon against him and soon enough this weapon will cease to exist.

Tj's P.O.V

"Lils lucius is looking at us creepily" Tj said turning away from the blonde slytherins chilling gaze it was making her cold from the inside out.

"Don't worry about it Tj that's how he looks at everyone to make sure we all stay scared at him" lily comforted her worried friend but Tarah wasn't convinced there was just something about the look that made her want to curl up in a little ball.

"So how are things going with you and Remus?" Tj could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks

"Well there was this thing on the train it was nothing really just something Sirus said he mention that Remus liked me but I don't know what do you think lils?"

Tarah waited nervously for her friend's input but when she only got silence she turned to her friend with a hurt expression

"Lily I was asking for your advice" but when she saw the confused look in her friends' eyes her hurt turned to concern

"Are you ok?" she inquired placing her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Um yea I think so its just kinda a snowstorm in my head" Lily told her causing Tj to ask the question"

"Are you magically drunk again?" No I don't think so she replied slowly I just mean my heads all foggy and swirly.

"Well um I don't mean to worry you but I don't think that it's normal" Tarah stated tentatively "maybe you should go back to the hospital wing".

"No way I'm fine just tired is all maybe I should just head upstairs" and ignoring Tj's doubtful look she got up and walked away.

Tj wondered if she should tell someone about lily, she remembered madam pomfrey saying something about side effects when she told them about the gypsy curse.

She decided that she would wait and see how things were in the morning and was just about to follow lily when Remus came and sat down next to her.

"Hey tar….Tj how was your first day back?" he asked her a slight smile on his face

"Um yer I'd have to say interesting" Tj told him honestly trying to ignore the butterflies dancing in her stomach

Remus laughed at this "true true" he agreed then his face turned serious "hey Tj do you think that you'd like ..crap" he stoped mind sentence frowning at something over her shoulder

"REMMY" Tj turned to see sirus waving franticly at Remus

"Um think your being summoned" Tj told him hoping she hid the disappointment in her voice.

"Well I guess I should go see what he wants, um talk to you later?" Remus asked apologetically.

"Yer sure no problem" Tj lied, well what else could she say? No ignore your best friend's frantic cries and stay and chat with me? I think not.

James P.O.V

"Just admit it I outsmarted you!" Sirus drawled lounging on the couch in the common room of the heads dorms.

"Yea ok whatever you say mate" James agreed thoroughly fed up with this topic of conversation.

"Sirus outsmarted some one? Wow even I'm embarrassed for you" Lily's voice made him jump up and face her.

"Nah I just tell him that to shut him up" James answered

"Mmhmm whatever anyway I'm going to bed cya in the morning"waving lily started towards her dorm.

James watched her retreating back, "night flower girl"

(A/n thanks for reading people plz review!)


End file.
